Different
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: He knew these feelings were different, but everything in her life was. -Oneshot. Alice x Cheshire. Minor Gil x Oz-


_Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and characters do not belong to me in any way. First PH fic - contains Alice x Cheshire and snippets of Gil x Oz. Dislike? Then please be on your merry way. Reviews would be appreciated; flames will not be tolerated. If you don't have something nice to say, then keep it to yourself._

_~Mistress of the Arts_

_**Different**_

No one ever said that Alice was normal. How could she be? She was very naïve in many ways, but she knew that what belonged to her should be her side. So why was it that her stupid manservant refused to give her the attention she _deserved_? She was his master after all!

Stupid Oz and that stupid seaweed-head. Yes, it was the seaweed-head who was the root of it all! He had stomped on her last nerve - and even worse, he had stolen her manservant from her! It was all she could do not to bust down that door and wretch her precious servant back from that thieving cat!

Cat?

She paused in her inner rant, angrily glaring at the door as the reminder that she wasn't alone as she had thought. There was another who called her master and stayed by her side. She didn't need her manservant. No, not when she had Cheshire.

The brunette Chain decided to allow her contractor to remain in the seaweed-head's clutches - for the time being - and she turned away from the door of the master bedroom, ignoring the strange sounds and murmurs that came from within. She wasn't sure what the two of them were up to - it sounded carnal and actually made her a little sick even trying to figure it out. Right now, she wanted to hunt down some meat.

Keen meat senses on alert, Alice found her way down to the kitchens. Violet eyes narrowed on the back of the damn clown, eating his cake and chatting with Sharon as she sipped her exotic new tea that she had ordered. Alice didn't have a craving for sweets as they did - no, she wanted some meat!

She rummaged around the fridge and found what she was looking for - the leftover BBQ. It smelled so yummy as she heated it up, greedily feeding herself before licking her fingers clean. She took her gloves out of the pocket of her overcoat, replacing them on her dainty pale fingers as she turned - temporarily having forgotten the theft of her manservant - and went on her merry way.

The Chain made her way back to her own chambers, giving a stretch and a yawn. As she opened the door, she paused and was surprised to find the being she had thought of seeking out earlier. Cheshire looked bored, curled up on the window seat and staring lazily out at the gardens. Alice watched as one ear twitched, before he leaned his head back, his visible crimson orb locking on her. It always surprised her to see the smile that would cross his features upon the sight of her.

No one ever really looked too happy to see her - not the way he did.

"Alice ~ _nya_!"

A faint smile crossed her lips as she entered the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Cheshire had moved, now sitting with his legs crossed and watching her curiously as he rocked a bit, back and forth, his gaze never leaving her. She felt her face warm a bit, wondering why the smile on his face made her heart start to spasm a little in her chest.

"Oz isn't with you?"

"My manservant was stolen by that stupid seaweed-head."

Cheshire made a face, "Shall I go and frighten him for you, Alice ~ _nya_?"

She grinned a bit at the thought alone - seaweed-head was terrified of cats in general. If only he knew that Cheshire had been coming to visit quite frequently over the days. Alice had grown to cherish the other Chain's company.

"Maybe later," Alice replied, before taking the tip of her glove between her teeth to pull it off. She was growing a bit warm and wanted to lie down - the fullness of her tummy was making her drowsy. "What are you doing?"

Cheshire had gotten to his feet, the slight jingle from the bell he wore around his neck catching her attention. Even with his large claws, he began to undo her bow with surprising skill. Violet orbs blinked, feeling strange warmth tickle her cheeks at the Chain's closeness. Cheshire was smiling still, looking pleased to be helping in any way.

She didn't need Oz - no, she had another to dote on her and assist her.

He did it because it made him happy to make her happy.

Alice didn't protest as his paw-like hands went to move her overcoat over her small shoulders, gently taking it and draping it over his arm so it wouldn't hit the floor. He moved gracefully to her armoire and hung it inside, watching in the reflection of the mirror on the inner door as Alice sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching down to undo the laces of her white leather boots.

He stopped short, transfixed on the way her russet and thick locks cascaded around her slender frame. He had always admired Alice - in ways he didn't comprehend, much different from the feelings he had for the girl when they were both very much alive - with her human and him as the guardian cat that loved her more than anything.

Perhaps now that he had a human-likeness to him, his perception and his feelings had altered as well?

She was beautiful. He liked the way she smelled. He liked her voice.

Cheshire simply wished he could have more time with her, such as this. He was jealous of the Bezarius boy always taking away his beloved mistress from him. He missed the days where she would pet him affectionately as he curled up in her lap. Yet those days were long gone, never to be had again.

This Alice was much different; yet this Alice was the one who made him feel strange things.

She had gotten her boots off by this point, having curled up in her dress shirt and skirt, hugging her second pillow as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Cheshire was quiet as he crept back toward the bed, watching her for a long moment before carefully seating himself on the edge of the mattress. It sunk a little with his weight, but Alice did not stir.

Very slowly, he lifted his right paw, lightly tracing his claw down her cheek. Her porcelain face was tinted pink, lips barely parted as she slept. She gave a slight shiver, most likely a bit chilled. Instinct told him to slide onto the bed, lying down slowly onto his side and one arm draped around her small waist, drawing her close and into his warmth. She snuggled slightly, her sweet scent more prominent in this position, and her brown hair was soft and silky against his cheek as he lightly nuzzled the crown of her head.

"I love you, Alice."

He closed his eyes.

Things were different.

_**Fin**_

_A/N: So, how was it? I know it was a little on the short side, but as I stated in the disclaimer, this is my first Pandora Hearts ficlet. I was inspired to do Alice x Cheshire (Personally, I find them very cute together~) and thought of this. Reviews are most definitely welcome!_

~Mistress of the Arts


End file.
